


A Kiss to Give up Control

by cloaks_or_daggers



Series: 50 Kisses [32]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaks_or_daggers/pseuds/cloaks_or_daggers
Summary: Danny will get his car keys back, he just wishes it hadn't been at the expense of a hospital trip.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: 50 Kisses [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200752
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	A Kiss to Give up Control

It’s pretty much a battle of perverse bullheadedness at this point, as Danny stands with his hand out and glares at Steve. Steve might be a Navy SEAL and has been trained to withstand torture for days, but Danny is from New Jersey, a big brother, a father, and currently pissed off at the man in front of him. Steve doesn’t stand a chance.

“I swear to God, I will shoot you in your good arm if you don’t give me the key to _my_ car.”

Steve makes an aborted move to fold his arms, made completely impossible by the sling currently restricting any movement of his broken shoulder blade. Danny almost crows out a ‘ _serves you right_ ’, but the pinch of pain Steve can’t hide in his too-gray features makes him bite his tongue.

He’s pissed at Steve, but the sight of him disappearing off the balcony with their suspect has scared another 10 years off Danny’s already Steve-shortened life-expectancy. He’s standing on a precipice of losing it due to anger, or losing it because all he can see in his mind is the fall and a broken body on the ground that will never move again. He’s pretty sure if Steve opens his mouth Danny’s going to say something he may come to regret.

Steve blinks at him, and Danny suspects he’s losing the other stubborn fight he’s having, this one with the painkillers. He keeps his hand out and rests the other on his gun while he tries to at least give Steve an out that means he won’t have to admit to his weaknesses, and can preserve some of his tough guy image.

Finally Steve digs in his pockets, before sighing and pointing to the ones on the left he can’t reach due to his shoulder. Danny figures it’s the only acquiescence he’ll get. He carefully extracts the keys, but pauses in close so he can press a soft kiss to Steve’s clenched jaw.

“Thank you,” he whispers. His lips brush against Steve’s skin, and he’s too close for his stuttered exhale to not be noticed. He swallows hard, throat clicking, as he pulls back.

Steve sighs softly, tension draining out of his body. It leaves him looking burned out and like any normal person that fell off a balcony three hours ago. He dips his head to kiss Danny’s forehead and mutters “I’m sorry.”

Danny huffs as his anger fades away. He tightens his hand on the keys to stop them jingling as the adrenaline dump leaves him shaky. He’s not getting his life-expectancy back, but he has his car keys at least… and he still has Steve, and that’s what matters most.


End file.
